mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rinten Hayameru
Appearance General Appearance Rinten is very strongly built, considering she towers over most other students her age. Despite this, she tends to slouch forwards a little most of the time, shaving off a little over half a foot or fifteen centimeters of her height. Her maroon hair is fairly midlength, stopping at a little past her shoulders. Notably, the way she has it means that one of her flame-red eyes is usually covered by it, but she really doesn't seem to mind too much. She doesn't have too much preference for clothes and will wear literally whatever she can pull out from her closet, as long as it serves practical as clothing. But then again, most of her clothes are just the same sort of white shirt with some black stripes adorning it for a top, and basic shorts or pants for bottoms, depending on weather. Personality Rinten is definitely a narcissist, but at the same time, she's not the kind of girl to flaunt that unless provoked to. She can definitely be a little on the controlling side of things, since she also tries to make things happen in a certain way whenever she can have input. She isn't the type to back down from her inputs either, considering that she would literally fight someone if she could get away with it. Things don't usually get to that point, considering she's quite intimidating, but things have gone there once or twice. And yes, she did apologize after she cooled her head. She's not a heartless monster, after all. Character Background Despite being from a fairly rich family, Rinten was hardly pleased with it all. Her parents had money, yes, but only rarely was it actually spent towards something that she actually wanted instead of other things, like dinner parties or some such. Still, having so much money at disposal for whenever her parents did buy her something left her with a sense of pride. Various family matters meant that she had started school a year later than other kids did, but she still performed adequately if a bit on the low-average side of grades. Part of this was just information not sticking with her, part of it was just her not being able to get enough help from her parents due to their busy status as heroes. But still, she knows they tried to have a somewhat open schedule for her. Considering how few things were actually bought for ''her, Rinten was decently surprised when her parents revealed that they had decided to send her off to take the exam to get into U.A. High School. She had shown some interest of the school in the past, but actually going there was little more than a pipe dream for the longest time. Still, she's not going to complain about being able to try and accomplish this thing she wanted for so long. It won't be long before she manages to become a true hero like the parents she looked up to. Aspects # Rough Around the Edges # An Extreme Insistence # Most Highly Esteemed Stat Points Quirk '''Wheel' Despite the uncreative naming, Rinten finds the name of Wheel describes her quirk perfectly. Wheel is a transformation-type quirk that allows her to change herself into a sentient wheel that can, well, zoom about as a wheel would. She can head in whatever direction so long as logic allows it. When shifted, she looks and feels like an average-sized car tire. However, injuries make her bleed rather than deflate. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Gear Category:Inactive